Game Stars: The Rivals
by kirby-baby
Summary: Ever seen Pop Stars: The Rivals? Well, we've picked seven game characters to sing LIVE on stage! But will Marill end up hugging Yoshi all night? Will Yoshi choke? Find out by reading Game Stars: The Rivals!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Yoshi: Hello and welcome to Game Stars: The Rivals, where you get to see your favourite games characters sing! Now, over to Marill!  
  
Marill: Yes Yoshi, tonight the stadium is packed! So many characters, hehe.. (Camera is back on Yoshi)  
  
Yoshi: hehe what?  
  
Marill: (smacks him from off-screen) I was hoping we could go and listen to the contest together... (her bottom lip quivers and she cries)  
  
Yoshi: ... Fine Marill, I'll go, but I hope you realise I'm doing this as a favour...  
  
Marill: (hugs Yoshi) Thank you, I knew you would (smiles and drags Yoshi offscreen)  
  
Yoshi: (being dragged away) Now over to Meeww..  
  
(Camera focuses on Mew)  
  
Mew: Well we've got a good crowd tonight Yoshi! Several different famous characters are here!  
  
(Camera focuses on Yoshi, who is being squeezed by Marill)  
  
Yoshi: [choked] Yes Mew, it's going to be great.. (sweats from being hugged so much)  
  
(The camera focuses on the stage, several famous game characters are standing on it, bowing) Characters: Thank you, thank you! (they all smile)  
  
Pikachu in the audience: (throws a tomato) Get on with it! We came to hear you SING!  
  
(Camera swings towards Marill)  
  
Marill: I'm having a great time!  
  
Yoshi: (thinks: I'm not!!)  
  
(Camera swings back towards Mew)  
  
Mew: Yoshi, they'll be handing out voting strips in a minute, because it's nearly time for Game Stars: The Rivals!  
  
You can find out the contestants in part 2 ;D 


	2. The Contest

Chapter 2  
  
(The Camera focuses on the stage once more)  
  
Announcer: And our contestants are... Kirby!! (Kirby comes up and bows) Jigglypuff!! (Jigglypuff bounces) Mario!! (Mario spins) Luigi!! (Luigi jumps) King Dededede.. Oh forget it! (King Dedede sits on stage and shouts, "Get my name right, stupid!!") Spyro!! (Spyro blows flames) And finally, Pikachu! (Pikachu shocks everyone)  
  
(Camera goes onto Mewtwo.) Mewtwo: I am the judge tonight. If your performance isn't good enough, I'll make sure everyone knows. Since King Dedede is first alphabetically, he shall go first.  
  
King Dedede: (stands in front of Mewtwo and clears his throat) [Nervously:] ah, ah, ah, ah staying alive?  
  
Mewtwo: [sarcastically] That was great.  
  
King Dedede: Really?  
  
Mewtwo: NO!! Next, Kirby!  
  
Kirby: How the hell did we wind up like this, why weren't we able..  
  
Mewtwo: Hmm. I think you might win. Next!! (Luigi comes in)  
  
Luigi: When the moon hits your eye like a giant pizza pie, that's amore..  
  
Mewtwo: I'll consider you, Luigi. (Luigi walks off looking triumphant and Mario comes in.)  
  
Mario: Livin' La Vida Loca, Livin' La Vida Loca..  
  
Mewtwo: That was rubbish. Off! Now, Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: Piiiii-ka, pika pika, chuu, pika!  
  
Mewtwo: That was a rubbish performance of I Will Always Love You. (is shocked by Pikachu)  
  
Mewtwo: [painfully] Finally, Spyro..  
  
Spyro: I'm sleeping with fishes here, in the belly of the whale..  
  
Mewtwo: We'll consider you..  
  
Who was the winner? Find out in the final chapter of Game Stars: The Rivals! 


	3. The Conclusion

Chapter 3 (Spyro walked off stage)  
  
Announcer: Well those were the contestants, but who do you want to win? Vote NOW!! We'll collect in your slips and show you who won after the intermission!!  
  
(Everybody charges out of the room, eager for snacks and drinks, squashing the announcer)  
  
Announcer: [weakly] (cough, ack!)  
  
(10 minutes later..)  
  
Announcer: (Oh boy I'm gonna regret this!) Intermission's over people!  
  
(People crush the announcer on their way back in.)  
  
Announcer: Oh the pain!  
  
Everybody: WHO WON?!  
  
Announcer: (reading a slip of paper) The winner is.. Mewtwo!!  
  
(Mew stops commenting, the camera falls on the floor, and Marill stops squeezing Yoshi. All eyes are focused on one Snorlax.)  
  
Snorlax: Hey, I like that guy!  
  
Game characters: WHAT?! (they all chase after Mewtwo and attack him)  
  
Mewtwo: AAAAUGHRGH!  
  
Announcer: Mewtwo, come collect your medal! (Mewtwo grabs his medal as he runs by, still being attacked by angry game characters)  
  
Mewtwo: [runs away holding his medal] Mufufufuu... [grin] :P  
  
Pikachu: (shocks him) Piiiii- Ka- Chuu!!! (zap)  
  
Yoshi: (hugging Marill back) That's all gang! (smiles)  
  
Author's note: Well that's how it all turned out. Sorry this chapter's so short XD 


End file.
